Rainbow Dash (SSBTW)
Rainbow Dash is a playable Newcomer in Super Smash Bros. The World and a Protagonist of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Rainbow Dash is Currently Ranked 4th of the Tier Ranks. Attributies Rainbow Dash is considered a Speed/Flying Character that she can glide through the air when holding the jump button for long. she has a very good recovery move with her wings Moveset *Standard Attack 1: Heabutt, 5% *Standard Attack 2: Same as Standard 1 *Standard Attack 3: Same as Standard 1 *Side Tilt: Rainbow Dash kicks out her feet right behind her, 10% *Side Smash: Rainbow Dash will step back & do a poweful roundhouse kick, 20% *Up Tilt: Rainbow Dash will use Cloud blow to the Opponent, 4% *Up Smash: Rainbow Dash will go on a handstand & kick up high powerfully, 15% *Down Tilt: Rainbow Dash does a low headbutt, 3% *Down Smash: Rainbow Dash will get on the ground & spin around with Rainbow punches out her hoves, 3% per damage *Dash Attack: Rainbow Dash does a Rainbow Punch, 5% Ariel Attacks *Neutral Ariel: Dash will do a breakdance in the air, 3% per damage *Forward Ariel: Rainbow Punch (Ariel), 5% *Back Ariel: Rainbow Dash will kick the back of her, 10% *Up Ariel: Dash will do a flip kick, 6% *Down Ariel: Dash will rocket down with rainbows comming from her legs, 17% Grabs and Throws *Grab: Dash will stand and grab the Opponent *Pummel: Bites, 1% *Forward Throw: Dash will throw them forward while biting there nose, 6% *Backward Throw: Dash will buck her opponents backwards, 6% *Up Throw: Dash will uppercut the Opponent, 6% *Down Throw: Dash throws them down & Bounces on them, 6% per damage Other *Ledge Attack: Dash gets back to the stage & attacks with her wing *100% Ledge Attack: Dash gets back to the stage & punches forward *Floor Attack: Dash gets back up & slaps her opponents with her wings Special Moves Special Move- Cloud Throw Side Special Move- Buccanner Blaze Up Special Move- Weather Control Down Special Move- Twister Spin Final Smash #1- Sonic Rainbow Final Smash #2- Super Soccer Kick Final Smash #3- TBA Misc. *Entrance: Rainbow Dash flies down & lands safely on the battlefield *Taunts: **Standard: Rainbow dash squees **Side: Rainbow dash does her famous line "It needs to be about 20% cooler" **Down: Rainbow Dash laughs *Idle Poses **Idle 1: Looks up then back **Idle 2: Flickers her hair back *Fanfare: Her Death Battle Win Fanfare *Win: Spins around saying "OMG!" many times *Lose: Looks down while sad In Competitive way Rainbow Dash is ranked 6th in the Tier Ranks. However she would get up to 4th when some of her moves were pretty spamable to use thus passing Mario Gallery Rainbow Dash SSBTW Sprite.png|Rainbow Dash's Current Sprite Trivia *Rainbow Dash is the only character that can float in the air *Rainbow Dash's Roundhouse Kick can knock back an Opponent real good Category:Starters Category:Super Smash Bros. The World Category:SSBTW Category:SSBTW Characters Category:My Little Pony:Friendship is Magic Category:Newcomer Characters Category:Characters